Hermione Changed
by Amauros Thoughts
Summary: Hermione has changed alot, how will the Hogwarts boys react? Ron seems really jealous of a certain Ravenclaw and Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

Hermione slipped on a pair of form-fitting jeans, and a white spaghetti strap. She walked giddily into the bathroom, anticipating a new year at Hogwarts, and looked at herself. Even she couldn't believe the change over the summer, it looked like 5 years of maturing, though she was still petite in height. She had gone from no chest to something any girl...no; any model could be proud of, her arms and legs were long and voluptuous as they had always been but no one had ever cared to notice. She leaned towards the mirror preparing to start her daily routine of makeup, which was another one of the countless things that had developed over the summer. She thought twice about this, her big debut would not be the station.... It would be where she was sure ALL the people who ever mocked her could see. 'Mione!!!??? Sweetheart!!! Are you done yet? Please don't put on all that make up.' Hermione sighed as she slipped a big black Hogwarts sweatshirt over her spaghetti strap, she ran down the stairs with a scrunci in hand and pulled her honey ringlets out of the collar of the sweatshirt and gathered them into a tight bun. 'Mum!!! I'm ready! Did you re-ACK!' She missed the last few steps in her hurry and rolled into two strong arms that graciously caught her. 'Er...Allo Mione! Comment-allez vous?' A bright crimson tainted her upper cheeks as she thought through all the French from grade school. 'Oh yea! I'm fine today Jacques, how bout you?' A mask of confusion covered his face, for minutes before a growl came from the kitchen 'Hermione! You almost missed that train 5th year!!! It's your last year! At least the head girl should make the train!!!!!' She took a deep breath to yell back that it wasn't her fault when she choked on what she heard. 'OH MY GOD!!!! NUH UUUUUUHHH' She ran into the kitchen and tackled her father, showering kisses on his cheek. 'Really? I'm head girl? How did you find out?!' She knew that she would be... she made the best grades, and though the trio she belonged to broke numerous rules; they were always saving the school. 'Doesn't matter, now, do you have everything?' Nod 'Are you sure?' Insistent nod. 'Ok, then, since you know we always get you a present to start off the year, here you are' Her mother handed her a gold and red shimmering book, the Updated Griffendor 2004 Hogwarts, A history. She almost fainted. Her parents knew, so there was no need to thank them. She gave Jacques her trunk, which she obviously couldn't lift, gave both her parents hugs; light pecks on the cheeks and walked out the door with Crookshanks purring in her arms. Jacques, the foreign exchange student, and her replacement for the year drove her to platform 9 ¾, while she clutched her large black bag containing her draw-dropping outfit. She smirked as they neared the train station. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's face lit up with a smile as they pulled up beside the train station; it was busy as always this day, mainly with wizards. She got Jacques to get her trunk out of the back seat and she bent down to drag it, her sweatshirt lifted, revealing her toned middle. She dragged it towards her platform, using her tennis shoes to help her along. Hermione ran into an obvious onlooker that seemed to be enjoying the sight of her. She murmured under her breath 'Pig' as she stood and turned to see who it was. Her eyes met the smug face of Draco Malfoy, who's expression seemed to turn into disgust, not necessarily directed at her but at himself for checking out a muggle born. He sneered and walked to the wall and slipped in. She smiled and began pulling the trunk along; an extremely tall man with deep reddish brown hair tapped her shoulder to politely offer her help. 'Mione?! Wow...I didn't notice it was you!' The red head lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly, moments after he set her down she threw her arms around his neck screaming 'Ron!!!.... You dyed your hair...' He blushed 'Shh, no one is supposed to know. Hey your hair's up. How did you ever manage that?' She smiled coyly. 'I have my ways Weasley, now are you going to back up your offer and carry my trunk? He nodded and lifted the trunk walking through the platform while she ran back, and thanked Jacques before grabbing Crookshanks and her bag.  
  
~^~  
  
On the train everyone seemed to think she looked exactly the same except for the whole thing about her hair being up without being allowed to use magic over the summer. However most the girls were fussing about Ron, Harry, and Draco who all seemed to have buffed up over the summer, and ofcourse Ron's hair color change that just made him seem so...handsome, you could say. Hermione just sat there curled up with Crookshanks and listening to Harry, Ron and Ginny talk about their Summer, then she chimed in. 'Yea Harry and Ron I know what you mean about joining a fitness center, I join one every summer. I love running so basically I workout, then run for a few hours everyday. Harry you have Quidditch, I have track' She smiled at her contribution and listened for another hour or so. About 10 minutes before they arrived at Hogwarts she got up to get ready, Hermione knew that this would be cutting it very close but she didn't mind. She walked out of the compartment with her bag to let Harry and Ron talk alone. ~^~ 'Ron, did you notice anything different about Hermione?' 'Duh Harry her hair is up!' Harry sighed knowing Ron wasn't getting his point 'No I mean, physically. Her face is...somehow different; and- I don't know maybe it is the hair. By the way where is she, normally she would have been ready after 20 minutes of being on the train and would be bugging us to get dressed'. 'Oy Harry! Don't worry about it, she can get her own carriage, we're at school!' They hopped out and followed everyone else to the horses. On the whole way there they continued discussing their summers and Hermione, worrying a little if she got a Carriage. She couldn't ever miss one because there are always plenty left over, even if each student took one to himself. They all arrived at the front of the school watching the students empty out onto the steps. Finally the last arrived, and still no Hermione. Draco slimily put in his unwanted opinion 'You can always hand it to a mudblood to be late. Now maybe Granger will be like this on every thing...' He smirked as a carriage appeared and a few sighs of relief could be heard. A 7th year girl stepped out wearing black healed loafers, a red and gold plaid skirt which cut halfway down her thigh, barely to school regulation. She did not wear a vest, just a white buttoned down ¾ arm length shirt with a red tie and an opened black Hogwarts robe. Her hair fell in perfect soft ringlets down her back, the honey brown contrasting amazingly with the black of the robe. Everybody looked at her with unbelief; even Snape who was about to chastise her was caught staring. He regained his composure 'M..mi...Miss Granger, you should watch yourself and be on time! It will NOT be tolerated again without deduction of points from Griffendor.' Hermione replied softly a gentle smile playing upon her lips 'Yes Sir'. She had a similar reaction from her friends at home when they had asked her to go clubbing with them, expecting a no. Yet, the glazed look in the Slytherin boys' eyes was very unexpected. The main doors opened and they proceeded to the great hall for the Ceremony of the Sorting hat. Ron and Harry sat on each side of her as always but seemed a little closer than normal. 'Mione, you look great, you have to do my make up and hair some time' whispered Ginny who was so happy for her friend and not the least jealous which could not be said of the other girls. Dumbledore stood after the sorting and said he would be announcing the Head boy and girl. Hermione smiled cause she knew she was the head girl, but wondered who the head boy would be. 'I am proud to say that Miss Hermione Granger will be the head girl this year!' It was to no surprise of anyone, so they all stood and clapped a few cheers and hip-hoorays coming from the Griffendor table. After all quieted down Dumbledore took a deep breath 'The head boy will be Mr. Draco Malfoy!' He walked up to the front of the school, an evil smirk on his lips, and stood beside Hermione who had lost all color to her face. As everyone clapped (Save a few) Malfoy leaned over and whispered in her ear threateningly 'You better not get in my way mudblood'. He took a deep breath, smelling her shampoo before pulling away, and walking to his table. Hermione followed suit and reclaimed her seat between Ron and Harry. They finished the Feast and returned to their Common Rooms, a few RavenClaws and Huffle Puffs following Hermione without realizing it. Hermione sat on the couch; her feet propped up on the arm, lying back onto a pillow. She began to read the new Hogwarts a History, which was surprisingly bigger than the fist. Ron was the first boy to spot her and sat on the couch, lifting her head and laying it in his lap. She just smiled up at him thinking nothing of it, for they had sat like that before.  
  
Harry and Dean thought something about it though 'Ron, you want to play Wizards Chess? Harry wants to play winner!' 'Bloody Hell guys cant you see I'm with Mione!' He glanced down at her realizing she had fallen asleep, he ran his hand down her cheek brushing a wisp of a curl off her delicate features. He slid out from under her and went over to join the other boys.  
  
Hermione woke up yawning, she droggily walked up the stairs and to her dorm. She opened her trunk, replaced her book and took her PJs out. She slipped on a pair of Black cotton Sofee Shorts (Which she bought in America, finding the simplicity cute), and a white short sleeve Mini T shirt with a small Penguin on the front. She walked back down stairs, wearing penguin slippers (Which she had transfigured from a different pair). She sat down in a plush red velvet chair beside the boys, folding her knees to her chest and wrapping, her white slender arms around her shins. Harry glanced up from the board and did a double take, his eyes trailing up Hermione's legs. She didn't notice she was too busy looking at Ron who was thinking of what move to make, and more importantly his hair falling into his amazing blue eyes. She shook her head lightly and smirked as she placed her foot on the square Ron had just told his Bishop to move to. 'Oy! What the- Oh hey Mione, I thought you went to bed.' 'No Just changed...I cant wait till tomorrow! We have Defense against the Dark arts! I'm so happy that Sirius teaches that class! And he gives us the biggest and coolest projects!' Harry and Ron both groaned, thinking how Harry being his godson didn't even give them any ups in his class. For a while everything was back to normal, Hermione talking about how much she was going to study this year for the NEWTS, Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch (Ron had become a Beater after Fred and George left). They all went to bed around 12, which was early for any 7th year, but they had potions first which they wanted to be extremely alert for. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yea, well I didn't perform some miracle and own Harry Potter, or any other form of making money ='0( Which Kinda sucks.by the way..why would J.K. Be trying to sue me? Yea..any ideas on that? Didn't think so, so NYAH!!!!! WhaCha!!! Hehehehe  
  
A/N: I'm just going to wri-----DAMN CAT JUMPED ON ME WITH HER CLAWS!!!!---- Ahem..yeah.I'm just going to write as ideas pop into my head, and hopefully not forget them before I can get on my compy..or my dad's or my mom's. Wheee, no not near rich..just have a lot of computers.dont know why. Ummm Let's see.have fun reading!!! I'd give a summary but I have to re read the last 2 chapters to know exactly how to starts the 3rd! Well happy reading and wish my sucky writing skills good luck. Yea sorry it took so long! I forgot I had written this and I had the biggest writers block in the world...which added to the fact I cant write in the frist place =0( I will probably upload another chapter within the next few days even though I should be doing this Bio project I have. Don't forget to review, you people should know that reviews and personal experiences are what prevent writers block and encourage uploading of chapters. I love you so give me loooooong reviews and tell me and ideas you have for the story of the way I write! Thanks!!!  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione's feet pitter-pattered on the cold damp floors as she rushed through the Hogwarts dungeons. She thought to her self 'How could I be late!!! Harry or Ron didn't wake me up?! I haven't even reread the first 5 chapters of the potions book, let alone do my make up. Oh god I haven't reread the first chapters of the potions book!!!!' She stumbled into the classroom and met the angry face of Snape; 'TWENTY points will be taken from Gryffindor for Hermione Granger's repeated lateness for which she was already once warned!!!!' He directed his tone from the class to her 'You should have been wise enough, Miss Granger, to use that brain of yours and have started this year off a little better!!!!!' Hermione sighed as she walked over to seat herself next to Harry, and...Goyle? 'Miss Granger, may I inform you that you will be taking a seat beside Mr. Malfoy in the front. If you had been on time you would have known you interrupted me assigning partners for a potions project which will be 80% of your grade this Semester. And let me inform you that in many of your shared classes you will be assigned to be with Malfoy, as is expected about Head boy and girl' She groaned as she sat beside a grinning Draco, and took out her quill and parchment for notes. She scribbled hastily how she would organize the set up for whatever potion it was, as Snape assigned the rest of her classmates. Her hands began to cramp as she wrote all the steps and ingredients to the lusynthium potion, and a few tips that Snape mentioned. Finally after he rambled certain steps and exact measures he informed the class that EVERY word he had just said was on page 1125 in their textbooks. Hermione thought she would cry looking at her hand, which now resembled something that had gotten in a fight with the wet quill, instead of been writing with it. The class ended a forever fifteen minutes later and they all rose to leave, Hermione was held back by a firm grip. She turned, smiling at what she thought would have been Harry or Ron, but sighed in disappointment as she met the cold blue/gray eyes of Draco. 'What do you want?! I have to go..' She growled, 'Oh nothing just wanted to say what a pleasure it is to be working with a mudblood of your intelligence' he softly kissed her hand and left the room. ~*~  
  
Hermione sat down on the hard bench of the Gryffindor table, hearing other students in the Great Hall chattering about their summer breaks. She sighed, grabbed a roll, and rested her elbows on the table. She pulled off a piece of the roll and set it in her mouth as Ron poured her a glass of pumpkin juice. 'Thanks' she tried to say, but it came out more of an exhausted breath. Hermione had just came from Arithmancy, and though it was normally one of her favorites, she just screwed everything up. 'Mione? You alright?' Harry said, a concerned look in his eyes, which his inky black hair fell into. 'Oy! You look like you've had a bad peach' Ron said shuvling a handful of chips into his mouth. 'Do you compare everything to food Ron?' she sighed as she laid her forehead on the vast wooden table, and put her hands over her head. 'Hermione!!! What's on your hand?!!?!??! Are you going Slytherin on us or something??' gasped Ron, a clueless look upon his face. 'Huh? What are you talking about Ron, of course I'm not beco...what the hell?' She examined her hand, there was a small green snake curled up on the back of her hand, a silver tongue popping out of its mouth now and then. Harry tried to wipe it off on to the floor gently; it appeared to uncoil little by little. 'Aagh! It's in my skin!!!!' she screamed and stood up trying to remove it. Hermione was successful in getting about 6 boys to run up to be her hero, each just looked at her hand in a look of cluelessness she thought only Ron was able to succeed. Harry pulled her up to the teacher's table, his long fingers wrapped softly around the silky skin on her wrist. 'Dumbledor, sir? Could you please look at Hermione's hand?' Dumbledor smiled, his famous smile, and lifted Hermione's delicate arm, examining her hand. He chuckled lightly, and casually said 'Nothing to be worried about, a Slytherin just...has an extreme...what should I call it...lust for you.' He nodded for them to sit down, and they walked back to the center of their house's table. 'So Mione, what is it?' Ron questioned, gulping down the pumpkin juice. Hermione thought off-handedly 'How could he eat that much and have such a killer body' she blushed a bright crimson at the thought, a sensual smirk slipping across her lips. 'Oh...I'm not totally sure how this snake got here, but Dumbledor say---MALFOY!!!' She quickly stood and stormed over the Slytherins surrounding Draco Malfoy, who were all laughing heartily at something he had just said. She tapped his shoulder, not too gently, and cursed herself as he turned towards her with that knowing smile upon his face. 'What ya want mudblood? Come to beg me to be yours?' He said with too much confidence for her taste. 'May I ask HOW exactly this got here?!' She shoved her hand infront of his face. He took it and lay it in his palm, and pressed his lips to her hand hungrily 'Like that' the slimy words ran from his lips to her ears. She looked at him slightly aghast, then jerked her hand away, 'How exactly?' 'Well Granger, you wouldn't mind a nice long screw with me.... obviously not as much as would, but you have some physical attraction to me.' Hermione walked away from the table, feeling dirty knowing that he was right, she thought he was...handsome. The bad-boy attraction, she tried to lie to herself, but was unsuccessful. Hermione grabbed a roll off a well- built 7th year Ravenclaw's plate, and walked sulkily out of the Great hall. The boy got up and followed, trying to be a hero and comfort the now gorgeous Hermione. 'Hermione! Wait up!'.... she stopped and leaned against the wall and looked up at him with red eyes 'Sorry you want your roll....?' 'Nononono, don't worry bout that. Are you OK Hermione?' He knelt down and cupped her chin in his strong hand, and tilted her face up to his and repeated softer and more caring this time 'Are you ok, Hermione?' He had the same breathtaking blue eyes as Ron, and jet black hair as Harry, the forwardness that definitely belonged to a Ravenclaw, and an all too amazing body; Hermione took all this in as she thought on what to tell him...the truth or not. She took a trembling breath as a tear rolled down her face 'No....' She was unbelievably stressed, and she couldn't tell anyone about her mother for it hurt too much. He kissed away a tear and lifted her, his arm hooked under her knees and supported her back against the upper part of his other arm, 'Now Mione, where's the Gryffindor tower, you have about 2 hours before your next class to rest.' She nodded towards the staircase and the left wing of it, he ascended the stairs and headed towards the Gryffindor Common room, Hermione cuddled into his arms, crying gently, hearing whispers of comforting words from the mystery Ravenclaw. ~*~ A.N: Please Review and Constructive criticism is awesome!!!! Hehehe....I don't know If I've done thankyous yet so if I have bear with me.  
Authority ~ Aww I love when people notice little things in my writing!!! Hehehe! If I chose a favorite review, your's would be it!!! Thankies!!!!!  
  
TickleMeHellmo~ Thanks for the spelling corrections....I cant spell worth crap =0/ Also thanks about saying the thing bout anonymous reviews...I had no clue it was doing that....I wonder how many reviews I missed =''0(  
  
The Adoorable kitten Fluffy~ YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! Hehehe I read one of your stories...I think I reviewed it. Hehe. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. A/N: No one's reviewed....it is very depressing...Well I have to wait for some inspiration to write the next chapter...please review, telling me what I need to improve is welcome even....**Sigh**  
The Ravenclaw boy laid Hermione on the couch beside the fire and sat beside her, his arm draped across her shoulders. 'What's your name?' Hermione said huskily, he smiled and informed her softly that it was Jess Levling. She smirked like that was the only name that would ever fit someone with the roughly shaven chin, the broad shoulders and loving eyes. He was the kind of guy that she daydreamed about; he had this rough, and caring fireman look. She smiled as she cuddled into his arms and fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Ron and Harry strolled into the common room about an hour before Defense against the dark arts, half looking for Hermione out of concern, and half looking for help on their Defense against Dark Arts homework that Serius had so kindly assigned for the summer. 'So Harry, what do you think Serius' class will be like this year?' Ron smiled holding the heavy book for the class, and thinking about the preceding year. 'I haven't a clue Ron, I just hope Hermione can help up us understand this stupid quote for his class.' Harry was now facing Ron who was facing the back of the common room with a look of bewilderment on his face which was quickly becoming distorted with anger, which normally appeared when Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood. Harry turned around as Ron pushed past him walking towards the fireplace. It took Harry the time to figure out what Ron was mad at as it did for Ron to reach the couch at which Hermione was cuddled up with a Ravenclaw that looked slightly familiar. Ron shoved the boy extremely hard, and the boy awoke with a jump, and looked up at the angry red head with confusion. 'Dude!!! What the hell?!' Ron realized he was the American transfer student this year. 'Get up! What are you doing with my Hermione?!' Ron growled emphasizing the my. Jess looked up at him slightly disappointed and stood up. 'Sorry man I didn't know she was with you...' 'CAUSE IM NOT!' Hermione sat up looking at Ron with disbelief, looking extremely cute with her hair tussled from sleep, and her makeup missing. Jess smiled at her a look of triumph in his eyes 'Sorry we woke you Mione.' Ron looked from Hermione to the boy and back, outraged that this boy should be allowed to call her Mione. Hermione stood, and leaned against Jess yawning. 'Come on, let's go on a walk Jess. It's really nice outside'. They left through the portrait, leaving a quiet Harry and a miserable Ron. 'How could she do that!?' 'What Ron, have a guy like her, and like him back? I think she looks amazing now and of course I'd have liked to be the one holding her as she slept but I wasnt.' Ron gasped realizing that is exactly what made him so mad. ~*~ Defense against the dark arts, Ron and Harry sat down tired from working on their interpretation of a quote from some famous auror. Hermione walked in looking as happy as if Serius asigned them some GIANT book to read, she sat beside Ron and flipped her honey brown curls off her shoulders. 'Me and Jess go out' she quickly murmured just as Serius Black stood infront of everyone and began class. Ron started to choke on the piece of Pep up Gum he had been chewing to stay awake, and Harry smiled slightly hurt 'Congrats Mione, he better be careful cause he is going to be mauled by a bunch of jealous guys' he smiled once again more reassuring this time. Ron just sat there looking at her in angry disappointment, which she took as the same reaction of him towards her right before the 4th year Yule Ball. 'Ron! I AM a girl! How many times will it take you to realize this!' She looked away from him to Serius, who was looking at them upset for interrupting. The rest of Defense of the Dark arts and Care of Magical creatures went with Ron repeating his I'm sorrys numerous time and Hermione ignoring his apologies. Care of Magical creatures ended and they left the class room, walking from Hagrids cabin to the main doors. 'Hermione! Im sorry, I don't know WHAT came over me! Im over protective can you blame me?! You're like my little sister!' Hermione was a little hurt that Ron thought of her as a sister, but his jealousness was worth it. 'Fine Ron, just don't do that again, you're going to have to deal with it, ok?' Ron said a polite yes. 'Oh! I have to get something! I will meet you guys in the Great Hall! Save a seat for me and Jess, I might sit at the Ravenclaw table. Havnt decided yet.' She ran up the stairs and went right, Harry and Ron assumed that that was where Jess would be coming from. ~*~  
  
Ron and Harry were wondering why Hermione was taking so long, and if she would be mad that they couldn't save a seat for Jess. Everyone had already started eating their dinner when Hermione and Jess walked in, his arm wrapped possesively around her waist, when they had gotten almost to the tables Jess pressed his lips to Hermione's greedily, and she responded. There were groans of dissapointment as boys throughout the great hall looked up the see the couple locked in a passionate french kiss. Hermione pulled away a beautiful rose tainting her cheek bones,her lips visibly bruised from the rough kiss. She smiled coyly and rested her head on Jess's shoulder. They took a seat with a group of Jess's friends, who all looked at him with great envy, but smiled because they had the pleasure of conversing with such a beuty as Hermione. The few 6th years that Jess had recently maded friends with were extremely surpirsed that someone so pretty could be so smart. Hermione and Malfoy were called up by Dumbledore after dinner, and Jess and Hermione parted with another kiss which not many were happy to see, save a few of Hermione's girl friends (Very few, consisted of Pavarti, Lavender, and Ginny) who were ecstatic for their friends happiness. ~*~ 'So Hermione, what did Dumbledore want?' Ron asked while trying to decide what homework he wanted to try to do. 'You wont believe it!!!! I have to spend the whole year sharing a dorm with that GIT!!!!!' Hermione flopped her self onto the couch adjaceent to Ron's chair looking like she wanted to cry. 'I cant believe Dumbledore would do this to me!!! ARGH!!!!!' She had pulled her hair into a pony tail, her hair looking like a champain fountain of ringlets coming from the back of her head. 'Do you have to go tonight?' Implored Ron hoping he would still be able to talk to her like he had planned to. 'No, I have tonight to pack and stuff....' Sigh. 'Mione....' 'Yeah Ron?' Ron took a deep breath 'I'll always be here for ya. You know that right, and if Jess has the nerve to break your heart I'll do the same to every bone in his miserable body!' Ron said with more truth than Hermione could ever imagine.  
Well this is where the thankyou's would go to my faithful reviewers...but alas, I have none  
  
~Amauros Thoughts 


End file.
